warriors_next_generation_warrior_cat_oc_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior Ceremony
A warrior ceremony is a ceremony in which an apprentice finally gets their warrior name and becomes a full fledged warrior of their Clan. Process An apprenticeship usually lasts six moons or more. Once a mentor is satisfied with their apprentice's progress and skills, they recommend them to the leader of the Clan. Then, the apprentice must pass an assessment, in which their abilities as a warrior are checked. In cases when the apprentice has just made an important contribution to the Clan, the leader may decide that there is no need for an assessment(i.e. Firepaw after saving the kits, Brackenpaw after warning the Clan for a battle, Brokenpaw after his fights bravely in battle, or Thistlepaw after fighting a dog). If the Clan Leader is satisfied, they call a Clan meeting and call the apprentice forward. The following words are used by tradition: : Leader: I, (Leader), leader of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/she) has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend (him/her) to you as a warrior in (his/her) turn. : Leader: (Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? : Apprentice: I do. : Leader: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), from this moment on you will be known as (new warrior name). StarClan honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (Clan). The leader rests their muzzle on the apprentice's head, and the former apprentice licks the leader's shoulder. The rest of the Clan then greets the new warrior by calling them by their new name. The warrior will sit a silent vigil guarding the camp that night, unless that is not possible(such as Slatetooth's and Mousewhisker's ceremony, when their Clans didn't have a camp, and the task exploring the new territory was assigned) or if the cat is injured(such as Shoreheart's ceremony). Virtues During the apprentice's warrior ceremony, two major virtues of the apprentice are listed; the first is usually (but not always) courage. Some examples of virtues (and the warriors they described): * Bravery * Courage * Cleverness * Dedication * Determination * Energy * Enterprise * Enthusiasm * Fighting Skill * Forethought * Honesty * Independence * Initiative * Intelligence * Kindness * Loyalty * Patience * Resilience * Skill * Skill in Battle * Speed * Spirit * Strategy * Strength * The way they have carefully thought out where they belong * Thoughtfulness * Warmth * Wisdom Dying Apprentice Ceremony When an apprentice is on the verge of death and has proven themself to be worthy of a warrior name, there is a special ceremony used so that the apprentice may take a warrior name to StarClan. : Leader: I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. (He/She) has learned the warrior code and given up (his/her) life in the service of (his/her) Clan. Let StarClan receive (him/her) as a warrior. (He/She) will be known as (new name).